Twin Moon
by galiophy
Summary: Lord Touya Reed chasing down the famous Twin Moon thieves that irritated him and Officer Doumeki to no ends. Involved magic, adventure, and insanity.AU,OOC,mild m/m.other pairing later.-hiatus-
1. Midnight Eyes

Chapter Title: Midnight Eyes part I

A/N : I used 'Reed' instead of 'Kinomoto' as the name of Touya's family because this fic was under TRC, not CCS. Therefore, I follow the general rule which family name placed after surname, like Touya Reed. Not Japan basis, Reed Touya. And, the story I've written so far, 1st chapter always the strangest but the OOCness and the odd-ness will reduce as the story go on. So…please bear with it ;D

Summary : Touya Reed was working together with Officer Doumeki to catch Twin Moon who always sent card before begin their action to steal the target. Later on, everything begin to evolve around the young lord concerning his butler, Watanuki and the Officer; and himself with Twin Moon. What was the Twin Moon hides behind their action?

Caution: This story will imply of male/male, male/genderless relation in later chapter, so for who frown upon it, well…you could leave or skip the romance part, whatever you want. And I'm no English native so… you know the rest.

- - -

A man in modest grey suit stand in the porch in front of large manor that belongs to Reed family. The large distance from the hedge and the porch didn't faze him for it was common for a noble or rich family having such enormous state that support the living of only few people. So far, he was informed that there are only two persons that live there, the young lord, and his butler. The stable boy only stay for day and went home at night.

_Tcheh, rich bastard_, thought Doumeki as he reached the door knock. So often, Doumeki can't understand the way of rich people thinking. In this case, he don't know why the Reed family feel the need to build such huge place for two to stay while there are abundant homeless beggar out there. Besides, he found it ridiculous that they wasting time and energy to walk from one large room to another.

However, his trail of thought stopped as the door opened to reveal a fine young man dressed in typical black servant suit. So, he assume that this person was the butler.

"Good evening, Sir. May I help you?" the young man ask.

But, it never hurt to ask.

"Are you Lord Reed?"

"No, Sir, I'm Watanuki, the butler of Reed household," the bespectacled man answered, as polite as he can.

"I know," muttered Doumeki.

"If you know then why you ask?" the butler hissed, still spare some respect toward the-uninvited-in-the-most-inconvenient-time-guest. His knuckles turn white on both of his side.

"Just to make sure," Doumeki shrugged his shoulder as if it was no such a big deal.

"May I ask what do you want to make sure of?" Watanuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion toward the most suspicious shady man.

"Yes, you may." Doumeki nodded with smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

One balloon…

Two balloon…

Three balloon…

"So, Sir…"

"Doumeki."

"So, Sir Doumeki, what do you want to make sure of in the middle of nowhere?" Watanuki again trying to be polite.

"Porch," Doumeki said as if stating the obvious.

"Pardon?" which is oblivious for the young butler.

"It's not the middle of nowhere," this time Doumeki explain it so that the other man gets what he meant. "It's called porch."

Four balloon…

Five balloon…

Six balloon…

"Of course I know what it called!!! Do you always have to state the obvious?!!" Watanuki screamed while the guest politely covers his ears to lessen the damage of his hearing system. He had a feeling that he will encounter more of the same high pitched scream later, so he need some protection.

Ear muff sounds appealing for his next visit.

"So, What do you want to make sure?" ask Watanuki again, he learns that to be polite with the poker face man in front of him only wasting his time and energy. Not that the said man worth it.

"That you didn't play pretend as Lord Reed," Doumeki ready to cover his ears soon.

God damn with the balloon!!

PLOP!!

"WHO IN THE HELL WOULD PLAY PRETEND TO BE THEIR MASTER??!!"

^^;

"No!! You can't see him! Master needs rest. Besides, it's too late in the evening," Watanuki folded his arms in his chest. Frown was clear even in the dim light.

"I don't want to see him too. But I must. This is very urgent concerning robbery."

This new revelation brought some interest to the bespectacled man though he quickly back into offensive stance. "Why must you talk about robbery with him? Go to the police, you jerk."

"But I'm police," Doumeki stated calmly.

Watanuki felt as if splashed with cold water in the middle of winter. He never thought that the pasif-faced jerk in front of him was police to boot. Had he known before, he surely would treat the jer…, er-man better. But he has no attitude and already make him angry so…

But still, Watanuki can't erase the pang of guilt for the importance of the matter at hand. He would be labeled as completely-insensitive-jerk, not that anyone bother to labeling him as such, for ignoring to help some victim of thievery.

"I'll see if his lordship could see you or not," said Watanuki before leave the front door but was halted by Doumeki's hand.

Watanuki only glares in question. Not to mention a low hiss that reminds the officer of angry cat and he found it amusing.

"I insist." Said Doumeki before stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind them.

^^;

Watanuki knocks before a lazy 'come in' voiced from behind the wooden door. So, he opened it so that his master can see the guest he was brought in.

Doumeki did nothing as he observe the man behind the study table which surrounded by large and rather heavy book that marked in more than one place. He wore plain white shirt and look nothing special except for the eagle like eyes.

"Sir Doumeki wants.." the butler corrected himself as he sent a glare toward the man in gray outfit, "..insists to meet you, my lord."

The young lord closed his book and placed it in front of him. "It's fine, Watanuki. You're dismissed."

Touya watched from the corner of his eye how his butler put the foods and tea sets before leaving. The two cups not went unnoticed by him, which he assuming that his butler has set it purposefully for the guest. It's interesting that his butler expected the guest to stay a bit longer, or perhaps it was his subtle way of apologizing?

"Please take your seat," Touya waving his hands in empty air. He rises from the seat to pour tea for his guest.

The stone-faced man in his early twenty took the offered seat after saluting for the man. As he inspected, the man known as Lord Reed aren't far from his age. Quite the opposite of his first guess that the lord would be some kind of spoiled brat with spectacles and cigarette in corner of the rotten mouth. He didn't smoke, he has the air of honorable scholar and importance, quite bossy and moody but worth to be respected.

His raven locks was in short and clean cut even though some of it spiked in unnatural angle. Doumeki has the feeling that he will find the pleasantries of this man's accompanies. Or is it his butler that he was interested in? Surely, interesting things only appear around interesting person.

Doumeki heard from floating rumor around this man's father that he was connected in some special kind of cases that has quite unexpected result. From his upper and senior investigator, he was informed that even the previous Lord Reed has eccentric own way to solve the case which causing the said lord has bad impression though his reputation stayed unmarred. However the previous Lord was unavailable for quite long time. Disappear mysteriously, as people said. Not that Doumeki pay it any heed.

The other rumor stated that the current Lord has helping some people with their difficulties. It isn't uncommon that for some nobles, their issues was closed for public to protect their outstanding place in society. Therefore no police was allowed to participate in such a thing and to be solved as secretly as they can. While some people from minor classes mostly asked his help because the case was too odd or to irrational for them that they didn't take the matter seriously. If the current Lord was as capable as the previous Lord, then Doumeki won't mind at all.

"So, Sir Doumeki, what did I deserve for your visit tonight?" the young man asked straight forwardly.

"Twin Moon," the young officer said with flat tone.

The young lord's mind processing the words precisely. It never been difficult to remember the name which is quite popular recently.

The recent occurring cases mostly caused by thieve that called him/her self as Twin Moon. It wasn't the value of the good they robed that was priceless or something important generally. It was the card that was placed on the targeted object, as if mocking the police, and it did when the police failed to keep the targeted goods from prying hands.

Moreover, the action was somewhat causing a commotion recently. People mostly gathering to witness the action, and tell it to others until the Twin Moon was kind of magician. Yeah, the methods quite exaggregating and quite attract attention, which is opposites with other thieves.

"We were informed by police in Dogswrath that Twin Moon has sent card that inform the next target is Midnight Eye."

"Hm. So, what takes you to come here?"

"Lady Suzuhara asked for help because it was a priceless black pearl that passed for generations. We've been stuck so I think that your help will be appreciated."

"I don't think that I could be that much of a help," Touya decline obviously. He didn't like the idea about the fancy robbery, or their magical things that people claimed so often.

Touya stares at Doumeki to give this up. But still with his unwavering gaze, Doumeki reached for his pocket and draw a neat folded paper with picture of two crescent that across each other. He placed it in table between them.

"This is the card," Doumeki's eyes tell more than to ask the man with dark brown eyes to read it.

Slowly, Touya took the paper and opened it. Inside, written in corsiva letter with black ink was a challenge for him.

/_Challenge to Lord Reed to take part in little game. If between 10pm to 11pm at Sept 11__th__ you able to catch Twin Moon, Twin Moon will give up. If you can't, Midnight Eye belongs to Twin Moon_/

"They never openly challenge someone before," Doumeki informed with impassive face. Not appear to be bothered by everything at all, though when the young lord returned the card to him with the same coolness.

"They…" Touya muttered low left noticed by the officer.

"The using word twin stated that there are more than one people, in this case we assume that there are two of them," Doumeki explained.

"But so far, there is only one that does the works if I'm not mistaken."

"Sure. We still can't see the importance of other figure if this figure existed."

"Well, it's your duty to catch them," Lord Reed stated the obvious so Doumeki didn't feel the urge to reply his agreement or disagreement. Instead, his silent encourage the raven haired lord to speak more of his mind.

"I don't have to involve.."

"Are you afraid that you can't win?" ask Doumeki which successful to make the more socialite man snapped his head and clearly display his displeasure.

Touya counted into ten while staring at the young officer in front of him. He should know better that _they_ always have the tendency to underestimate him. Not that he dealt well with it before and he never intends to ever deal well with every kind of insult and mockery. More over that the said mockery coming from a mere officer that not far older than himself with poker face to begin with.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't see the necessary to compete with theft that want to show off…"

"You're incompetent," again the officer cut.

Touya was about to counter him, the insolent fool in front of him. He wonders how he can despise the man so much when they just barely meet and talk when Doumeki cuts him.

Again.

"You said so yourself that you don't think that you could be that much of a help."

"It's just because I'm sure that you can catch them without my consent. That's all." Lord Reed blurted with thin patience in him. Now he understands why his butler was making noise, when Watanuki was one of the few polite persons he met so far, in the porch before bring the guest in.

"So you too can handle them."

"Of course…" Lord Reed said with the 'duh' expression on his darkened face.

"Then prove it. I'm waiting there," said Doumeki as he wore his hat and turn to leave the room and the furious lord behind.

"That arrogant bastard… " Touya muttered darkly before tracking down the butler to make arrangement for his travel.

^^;

It was noon when the raven haired lord come in the house of Suzuhara family with visible scowl that seemed permanent in his handsome face. He stepped out of his carriage to be greeted by mere officer in black uniform in nothing more than friendly glance.

It's not the mere officer's fault if they didn't know him and only think him as one of Suzuhara. Not that it bothered him. It was the whole fiasco since the officer made their appearance in his house, them having argument, the inconvenient journey inside the carriage across almost the deserted village.

Did he mention about villagers that have nothing to do than sticking their nose just because the possibility of ridicules theft appears in their village?

Darn, he even sure that some number of police was sent to keep the curious citizen at bay.

"Good afternoon, my lord," greet someone that stood out from other officers. Not only he wore ordinary clothes, while other officers have their uniform on, his stoic young face differs him from others too.

Lord Reed just merely nods his face in reply. "I want to see how things prepared first if you don't mind," he smirking, expecting that he will find big chink in the plan to put the officer in great shame.

In any normal situation, Touya wasn't person who take personal matter affecting his works. However, this isn't normal situation since the officer already taunt him. Not that the young lord let his feeling make his sense duller because quite the contrary he tried his best.

Lord Reed inspecting the three stores manor from outside first. He found nothing solid attached to the building so it reduce the invasion/escape route. The tall plantation that obscuring the manor from entrance was as unsuspicious as other things that surround the mansion.

Feeling okay with external part, Lord Reed moving inside the house. He just opened the door when he running into something.

Or to be precise, he was ran into by something. He didn't sure what it was except a high pitched squeal before collided in the floor. The next seconds, Touya found that he was in the floor, straddled by red haired girl with round eyeglasses.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry, S-Sir!" the girl stuttering and waggle. In HIS lap. As if it will make the matters better.

"I-It's fine," good, now he's stuttering too.

"But…I…" the girl lowered her innocent face, and it means lowering her body. And it means more weight shift in his lap.

"Just get on your feet, miss." The lord tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, eh…but please spare me, Sir!!"

"Please forgive her rudeness, my lord." A cold voice can be heard when Touya saw a towering figure standing not so far from them.

The figure in typical male servant suit lift the girl without much difficulty from Touya's sprawled figure before extended his clothed fingers to the young lord. Touya took the offer then dusting his clothes.

"Sir Doumeki already informed us about your stay tonight. I'm Yue, the butler of Suzuhara household and this is one of the maids Nakuru," the butler said with an icy edge in his voice. "Would you like for me to show the house or your room first?"

"The house please," Touya said as he keep an eye toward the slender built man with ridiculously long braided silver hair. Touya remember something about appearance tells more about people's personality.

"Very well. Nakuru, prepare the dish," said the man to the maid before turn to him and indicated him to follow.

"Lady Suzuhara was deeply sorry because she can't stay. Her condition has gradually decrease since the card spotted," the butler said as he leads both of them ascendance the grand stair in the foyer to second floor.

They then turn left and walk toward the west wing where, as the butler said, was where the Midnight Eye stored.

"This is the rooms where the members of Suzuhara stay when they come. It's pretty much empty now," the butler keeps walking to the end of corridor where another ladder raised to third storey.

There is only one door in the third floor, heavy oak double door. Yue pulled out a set of keys before pull the right one and unlock the door. Inside was something people would call as study room with books that filled the shelves, a fireplace in one side complete with soft looking sofa and it's dull colored carpet. In opposite side of the room which not occupied by the book or whatsoever were filled with racks that display collections.

Another door was once again opened easily, for it was already unlocked, with a gentle turn on the door knob.

"Inside was precious collection of Lady Suzuhara."

"She seemed to think so high of you," Touya commented. It was unusual for the owner left the hold of things she treasures most in the hand of butler. Even though he was her butler, he stills a servant.

"Lady Suzuhara clearly instructed me to help with the prevention as much as I can. I already do the same with Officer Doumeki."

Touya wished to catch something in the handsome man's face but he didn't get any. He seemed as cold as ever, if not bored. He almost get a glimpse that this whole ordeal that involve his Lady doesn't concern him at all. Perhaps he even doesn't concern about the Lady. So it nulled the possibility of this man to have affair with the lady that granted him position as butler in the household.

The inner chamber was smaller with a glow of the sun dissolves from windows in the side. There is one wooden cabinet which after unlocked it with separate set of keys, revealed collection of little boxes with variant color and size. The wood itself covered with black velvet to make those boxes more outstanding.

"The black in the middle was where the Midnight Eye placed," the butler didn't say anything as if encouraging the lord to inspecting the box.

Touya open the lids and peered inside the small confinement. Atop the dark velvet was a shape of half round small silver plate with smaller black round pearl attached to it. He has no idea what kind of decoration it was.

Touya returned the box and let the cabinet locked once again. He was slightly surprised when the smaller man turned to face him with serious looks.

"Do you planned to stay in the study tonight, Sir?" asked the butler. His piercing purple eyes were straightforward.

"Most likely," Touya wonder why the butler was so composed all the times with steady cold aura.

"However, we have your room prepared in the east wing in case you need some rest," the man informed again.

They then walked out from the study. Being in the back of the butler gave Lord Reed advantage to study about the butler from behind. Not that he can see much other than the lean back and long braid, or the graceful pace the young butler has.

Suddenly, out of the blue the words flow smoothly about the other male, "You have quite a long hair."

The said man turned his head slightly to see any meaning behind the out-of-the-blue-comment. Not that he saw any so he dismissed it as he opens the door and held it for the honorary guest to pass before closed it behind him. Everything he did was procedural.

"Doesn't it inconvenient to do the work?" _with that long hair_, but the rest left unsaid.

Touya studied the butler when the man keeps silent but unlike prior time when the butler has disinterest toward almost everything, the young lord wonder why he kept dealing with people that lack of expression in their face, a sparkle in his purple eyes looked somewhat dreamy. He unconsciously petted his braid lovingly as he stare into far behind the wall.

"Master said he liked it long," the butler said in gentle voice Touya didn't know he has.

Well, it explains something. Touya didn't thought that Lord Suzuhara has interest in that kind of thing. But something still didn't settled right.

"How long you served the Suzuhara?"

"Almost two years."

Well, two years was too short of time to grow that length of hair. At least he let it grow for four or five years. So he guessed it was his previous master.

"What happened with your prior master?"

It took quick to answer the question but the reply wasn't what Touya expected. Now he saw annoyed and longing look on the scowling face, "He's gone."

So, it indeed his previous master.

-_-

Touya has inspecting further about the house. He found out that there were four servants includes the butler beside the Lady who now rest in other city. The butler, Yue has worked since 2 years ago. Lady Suzuhara found him abandoned so she took the initiative to bring the young man under her wing. He did almost everything like his trustworthy Watanuki. Nakuru was cheer girl but also clumsy with the tendency to bump into something or tripped by her own feet, she responsible for the cleaning. Another maid was took care of Lady's which not given a strong body since born so she was off with the Lady right now. It left the stable boy, Jimmy that trusted to take care the horse, garden and plant in general.

He suspected people with the easiest access to Midnight Eye named Yue though why the butler waits for almost two years before steal the jewelry was beyond believe. The fact that Twin Moon more interested in Midnight Eye other than ones with higher value also questionable. But there is possibility that the robber will make its magnificent entry from outside the house like it always did before.

It make Touya can't complain about where the Officer placed his men. They were divided into groups that defend the house from outside and inside. While he will personally guard the study room with two other officers in the front door, the officer will wander around.

So in short, suddenly it was 10 minutes to 11 pm.

"I wonder how they will infiltrate this time," Doumeki muttered as he glances toward another occupant of the room.

Then there was a knock on the door. Quickly, Doumeki rose from his place and opened the door. There, the butler standing with a tray of tea set looked as composed as ever.

"Tea to calming your nerves, my lord," he said as entering the study and pouring the brown liquid into the cups. Soon, the scent of brewed ingredients filled the room.

Touya didn't say anything as watching the silver haired man did his task, neither did Doumeki. They quite enchanted by the butler's gracious movement, even task as easy as serving the tea looked like a sacred duty.

Since the said master can cause a change on the cold man that hardly move his lips when he was speaking, the young lord wonders what the butler looked like when he was serving to his master. Perhaps he will produce wonderful voice while having his body curving delicately unde…

His naughty thought was interrupted by loud explosion and little shaking as the impact.

Doumeki quickly moved out from the room. "Stay still, probably it just a distraction," he said before completely disappear.

"I think it best if I'm not disturb your duty," the butler bowed slightly before leave with the tray.

^^;

Doumeki spotted a great damage on the wall that reach the roof, make the corridor split into two. He didn't slower his pace as he caught a figure in dark outfit between the thick reddish dust and debris.

The officer didn't want to know why it colored red and think of it as one of the thief's fetish.

Shouting quickly filled the manor as he instructed to catch the thief who quickly ran from west wing to the center of the house where police gathered. The thief then cornered by police that approaching from staircase and from both wings.

"Give up and I'll think of sparing your crime," the officer walked toward the tense thief. His focused gold eyes look threatening and intimidating. Though he was never get this close toward the thief, Doumeki thought that the eccentric robber will has taller body or more built. Instead, the thief looks slender if not thin.

"You won't able to catch me," said the thief suddenly. The voice was light and cheerful and it made Doumeki taken a back for a moment though he didn't show it.

"Are you going to jump from there?" Doumeki asked, mentioning about the large window behind the thief. "That's dangerous," his voice deep and state the matter of fact.

"Well… what other choice I have then?" the thief with unmistakably confidence voice seemed amused with whole situation. Not slightly bothered by the fact that 'she/he' was cornered. And falling from second floor along with scattered glasses surely can cost a live.

"Surrender." Doumeki didn't give room for chatter.

"Oh, I don't mind. But is it safe to leave your companion alone?" the thief then doing something unexpected by pulling off the mask.

Behind it, a wom- girl, one he acknowledge as the clumsy maid, with red flowing hair smirk naughtily challenging the officer. The man was stunned for a moment before the girl throws another thing that causing pink smoke explosion. Then he could only hear a happy 'see you again, officer', a breaking glass and chains of fit cough amongst them.

^^;

Inside the study, Touya focused on now his silence surrounding. It was eerily silent despite the fact that there was a chasing of certain thief. Then, that little rattled voice disturbed the peace. The sound was muffled by something but the lord quickly enters the collection room.

The cabinet that stores jewelries was the source of the sound. Then something struck him. It was ridicules for the thief to barrage from the front, and learning how cunning the Twin Moon can be, it seem that they use other route to securely robbed the black pearl.

The cabinet though locked securely, the wood material was easily to plunge and if his guessing was true, he will find a hole that connected the cabinet to other room. Named it the empty rooms where Suzuhara's stay.

With a loud thud, Touya breaks the lock. He didn't surprised to find someone there. A slender figure with flowing hair. He was caught with 'Midnight Eye' in his gloved hand.

"So, it really was you, butler of Suzuhara," Touya said coldly, grabbing the man's thin wrist into his own and then pulled him out from the cabinet with endless layer that showing the empty room beneath.

However, the man's impassiveness impressing the raven haired lord. He pulled a handcuff from his pocket and clasped one of it in Yue's wrist, the other in his hand.

"And what makes you sure that he hold the real thing, Lord Reed?" another voice asked from behind.

Touya quickly turned his head to spot another figure in dark tight suit and the same long hair. Only this one a brilliant red and belong to the girl. Touya prefer not to pay attention of the lack of rack every girls at that age should have even if it just a subtle curve.

The girl he known as Nakuru hold the exact 'Midnight Eye' like he has witnessed. The exactly same one with the one Yue was holding.

"Which one?" she asked while walked closer and Touya suddenly felt like a sandwich between the two. Quite literally.

Her fingers roam at his back when he heard another familiar 'click' sound. It was too late to realize that now one end of the handcuff linked to cabinet's handle and Yue's wrist was now free.

"I count it that we will see each other again frequently in near future, my lord," the girl whispering before releasing her hand.

She giggling as she pulled her partner in crime hand. A rush padded foot sounds loudly each passing time and Touya can only scowl as the thieves that named them twin moon jumped from the large window. A large sheet of gantole make their escape work smoother. The officer arrived in time to witness how the figures escape from his grasp again with a merry 'ho ho ho ho' that fading into darkness.

They fell quiet for a moment before the officer turned to the handcuffed lord.

"So, I assuming that you like the show, Lord Reed."

Touya's scowl grew more menacing because Doumeki emphasis his name in mockery.

- - -

**A/N: It's so fun writing Doumeki and Watanuki with their spat ^^.. Let me know if you have something in mind. Review are welcome.**


	2. Moon's Gift

Disclaimer: at least I own the plot *smirk*

A/N : You got your Yukito this time 3

Caution: Touya's active and rather naughty imagination, and Touya's subtle active role.

- - -

Chapter Title: Moon's Gift

He should have known better than fall for the cheap trap. It cost him his dignity to let the thief ran away in front of him. After successfully tied him with HIS own handcuff.

Touya felt like spanking hard those flat chested thieves on their butt cheeks. So hard that they will ask his mercy. But no, the lord will gave them no mercy. So he will keep spanking until they could hardly move.

Revenge always tastes sweet…

At least that was how the young lord envisioned in his carriage.

He will certainly put the handcuff to both of their wrist, and on their legs. Well, Touya will make sure for the fake butler to receive the harsher punishment. He wants to know what kind of expression the cold butler will show while Touya 'punish' him personally.

"_M…Master…"_ the butler moaned deliciously while his pale body writhing underneath him.

"Master," the voice quickly change to emotionless he knew belong one of his groom.

Touya takes seconds to compose himself, and get rid of that perverted mind, before dismounted from the carriage.

Sleeping was the most appealing idea that comes into Touya's tired mind. He was so awfully tired after long hours inside the small transportation box named carriage whole day. However, he still has some pride left to appear composed in front of the only person that running his household. His butler, Watanuki, already standing composedly in the porch, ready to open the door anytime for his respected master.

"Welcome home, my lord," he bowed slightly as letting Touya walked passing him to enter the house.

"Hm," Touya hummed softly as recognition.

"Would you like me to prepare something, my lord?" Watanuki asked as he closed the front door then help his young master to peel off his outer robe.

"Warm bath will be nice, Watanuki."

"Of course…" the lanky man was about to leave when he stopped in his trail and fidgeting about something.

As observant as he was, Touya knew that something was up. So, he irked one eye brow to indicate the young bespectacled man to say the matter.

"There was a package that arrives about one hour ago, my lord," Watanuki decided to tell as he gestured to a wooden box that Touya hasn't notice was there. It's unusual for package to arrive so late at afternoon. The box was half a meter in wide, seventy centimeter in length, and about thirty inch in high. Nothing special with the box saves for the symbol of two crescents across each other. It was Twin Moon's crest.

"This note was meant for you," Watanuki handed the young master the same folded piece of paper of the challenge card.

Quickly, he opened it and found another suspicious line.

_/This my promise, Dear Lord since you catch half of him. Please take care, 's been drugged./_

Touya wonder about the bet, between him and Twin Moon. He failed to catch them and the black pearl fell into their hands. So, the box doesn't make a sense. The 'catch half of him' part doesn't make a sense either. Though, he felt that he's better open the box before something else, or worse, happen.

"Watanuki, can you bring something to open these?"

"I'll be back in seconds."

Soon, the butler disappears to kitchen's direction or else, Touya didn't care. His suspicion grew as he heard something from inside the box that he couldn't put finger in it.

What's he should take care of? What's been drugged? Is it kind of animal? Been drugged so it won't make a nasty move to hurt itself?

Touya forgetting the questions that's been playing in his mind when not so long, Watanuki appear with a tool in his hands, a kind of iron with flat surface.

Carefully, Touya took the tool and began to dig it into the wood. Touya struggling though not too much to open the top. With a loud crack, the box's top now easier to open. Watanuki helped his master removing the wooden flakes before gasping as he caught the sight inside the package.

Touya curses darkly with visible scowl under his breath. His brow knitted when he remove another debris to clear his vision. Had he did not saw it by himself, Touya would never believe.

Who will package human in a box anyway?

Well, the Twin Moon does.

From what he witnessed, they were insane enough to put someone inside box far smaller than his carriage. They were flying from third floor anyway before disappearing just like magic. Yeah, low cheap magic.

"Watanuki, get the box open! We have to…" _get him out from there_, but the words left unsaid as the two mans struggling to break the side. It's easier than lift the '_package_' from the top.

Once they done with the box, Touya get a better view of the 'package' now. He sighed heavily, thinking about what to do to the appear-to-be-a-man, nasty wounds, eyes covered, and mouth gagged. Did he say naked?

"Master…" Watanuki calling worriedly. He was nervous eyeing the seemed-to-be-victim with so much bruise, not mentioned about the blood.

"Prepare the towels, antiseptics, bandages, everything to address the wound, bring it to the room upstair," Touya said in a rapid and hushed tones. If before he was sleepy, he was wide awake now.

"Yes, my lord!" Watanuki yelped before disappearing again.

Touya hastily runs through the staircase toward one of many empty room. A kick on the door and the wooden thing opened. With a loud CRACK. The man in his arms was so dirty so the only thing that comes into the ebony haired lord was cleaning the body from whatever attached.

The man opened his eyes, a hazed grey ones that looked pleading, and his whole body shaking quite badly. Touya's attempt to talk with him was futile, the man was under circumstances that unable him to say something other than silent moan and repeatable 'hurt'. Touya guessing that it probably has something to do with the after mentioned drug.

"Please…" the man pleading in broken voice. "..hurt…"

"Where does it hurt?" Touya asked again.

The man's flushed face turning another shade of red. Each time it grows darker until Touya sure that the lithe man blushing in entire body. Touya resign when the man didn't say anything again. He was about to leave when the hand clutching at his sleeve.

"..here…" the man said with face look in opposite direction of Touya.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent reply Touya could pull at that time. He was exhausted enough after long way home and seemed stupid case which he failed miserably.

"..hurts here…" and the hand guide his blind hand to where the man feels hurt most.

This time, it was Touya's turn to blush madly. Surely, it can't be _there_… can it?

"…please… Master…" the man now face him with irresistible begging eyes.

Touya scowl inwardly. It wasn't so long ago that he imagined how to 'punish' the butler and now he was offered the feast.

"My lord, everything is ready," Watanuki said somewhere near him. Touya quickly retreating his hand from the man's body.

"Bring the towel."

Watanuki quickly grabbed the towel from nearby cabinet. Touya grab the fabric before turn to his trustworthy butler.

"Is he going to be okay?" Watanuki asked warily.

"Watanuki, this man here was under some…drug… And it quite..painful," Touya chooses his word carefully without freaking his man. "It took a while for the drug to wear off. I try to help this man to lessen his…suffering… It won't be pretty, so, until I summon you could you please stay away?"

Watanuki gave his lordship a questioning look before nodded. However, he determined to help as much as he can.

"I'll be at my room," he said before politely saluting and leaving his master with the writhing man.

After the butler leave, Touya focused on the man before him. He often heard about aphrodisiac, drug that can induce people in intimate activity. But it was completely different thing to actually dealing with person with the said drug in his bloodstream.

What he dreading at that time was there's no cure to counter the effect of the drug and it's best to do was to give the victim what the person needed most.

_It's gonna be another long tiring night…_

^^,

The dawn were serene when Touya finally over with his duty. It was after he cleaned himself that he walked through the vacant corridor toward the butler's bedroom. After knocking, Touya wait some moment before the door opened.

Watanuki not surprised any slightly with his master's tired appearance.

"Yes, my lord?" Watanuki asked with his oddly decent clothes, though wrinkled in many places, as if the bespectacled man sleeping in his uniform.

"I want you to bring snacks to my study," he muttered darkly.

"Would you like me to look after him while you take your time?" Watanuki offered knowingly.

Touya's gaze fall upon the floor for a moment, assessing whether it was fine or not. Actually, he was in condition beyond capable to think straightly. But he still consider the place before he left, so much mess. Either the room or the occupant itself.

Now that he think about it, there is too much things happened since he went to Suzuhara manor and not resting properly. Everything began to wary his muscle off. The man won't be able to interrogate until he was sober and it seems it will took hours before the man was ready.

Besides, sleeping sounds really appealing at that time.

"Yes, please. And cleaning him and the room, I don't think he would disturbed by you anyway," Touya said before walked away.

Watanuki said his saluting before headed toward kitchen to prepare light snack and warm cocoa drink. He hope that Touya would doze off soon and regain his composure before readying himself for his usual work, whatever it might be.

He was afraid at first that the man in the box's condition will be as bad as what he thought not so long ago. Thankfully, now that he already able to attend him, his condition wasn't that bad. He was look tired and spent but also content in his slumber. Though Watanuki have some idea that horrified him to the core about creamy white sticky substance and blood that was either here and there, littering the places. And the man's body.

He then determined to wash the man's body clean first. While cleaning, Watanuki feeling sorry for the man at actual wounds, old and new, that seemingly he got before packaged in the box. He wonders what made him deserve those injuries. From the look on him, he has lovely face, his physical couldn't be considered manly but he still charming and sweet in his own way. And the question came again, who would do harm to someone vulnerable?

That thought, of course, cut when he thought of the only available possibility left. The young butler face's paled drastically with mouth half open and pupils slit as small as humanly possible.

And begin screaming inside his mind. Literally.

**ItCan'tBe********,Isn'tIt??!**

**CouldItBe********?!!**

**OR BOTH???!!!**

"Ugh…" the man groaned when Watanuki unintentionally tighten his grip toward the injured surface.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered an apologize though he wasn't sure if the man could hear him or not. He slightly blushes from his idiocy.

Or because the man was now stared at him?

The man smiled serenely before his cloudy gray eyes slowly closed into much deeper slumber.

Watanuki blushed again, not that he would admit it, before he quickened to bandage the cuts, applied the ointment to the bruises and covered the body with light blanket.

Smiling, he bid the man a good sleep before walked off of the now clean room with dirty sheet in tow. It won't be long before time to do his usual chores for the day.

-_-

Doumeki returned to his office in the morning, after a good rest and all. He has to report to his superior in the intelligence division. He walked toward the East Command, the name of the office, with papers of report in hand.

"Doumeki, are you going to give the report?" ask one of the officer.

Doumeki gave a subtle nod, "Is Colonel there?"

As if to answer Doumeki's question, there are a shout from inside the colonel's room.

"Who Do You Call So Small That Easily Slipped Among The Threads Of Sofa?!"

Short after the uproar, the door kicked open from inside the room as a young boy with red hood stomped down from the office. The boy spares a glance at the poker faced officer as he resuming his walk. The boy remind Doumeki about little girl in red hood that almost eaten by the wolf in disguise.

And now Doumeki intend to see the said wolf.

Doumeki knocked the already opened -or rather screwed- door before a reply came from inside.

"Good morning, Sir," Doumeki saluted.

"Why, of course, Doumeki," the colonel's grin grew wider. "So, I take it that they escape again?"

"Flying from third floor," Doumeki added his information.

"Hm, even with the help of Reed successor it still not good enough," the colonel said in fake concern.

"Maybe he is still too amateur, Sir. They disguise as the butler and maid of Suzuhara family. We found the maid was tied in her room unconscious and the butler still missing."

"How about the casualty?"

"A full blown in second and third floor, windows broken and the pearl."

"Poor Lady Suzuhara. It must be hard for her. I think that a bouquet of rose will enlighten her heart," the colonel said with dreamy eyes.

"Go ahead and I'm assure you that this bullet will nested in your head the second you walk out of the office, Sir," a firm voice suddenly appear in the doorway.

Doumeki turned to see a pretty officer that worked as sort of secretary to the colonel.

"Uh, first lieutenant. You just…hearing things," Colonel muttered between his awkward laugh. Beads of sweat glistening in his forehead.

"If there's nothing more…" Doumeki trailed off.

The raven haired colonel nodded to dismiss the officer.

^^;

It was later that day when Touya feels his aching back. He groans uncomfortably in his bed before shift his position. Not that it do him any better. He feels extremely tired and exhausted and after a moment of stillness, the run of event yesterday came rapidly behind his closed lids.

Lazily he opened his eyes and pushed his body to sit.

A knock on his door helped him focused his shattered mind.

"Come in."

The door opened without cracking noise. The plush carpet muffled the butler's step above tiled floor.

"Sir, it's about time to wake up," the butler informed him automatically.

"Does he awake already?"

"Not yet, Sir." Watanuki waited but the man said nothing. "Lunch will ready in fifteen minutes. Is there something else do you need, Sir?"

"No." Touya dismissed the young man as he reach to the wardrobe and pull clothes for the day.

After lunch, Touya headed to the room where the man supposed to be resting. His thought was absorbed in the man well being. There are several acts he could pull to deal with the man, according to his reaction on the room on Reed house. If the man was the violent type, which Touya doubted the most, he will pinning him down.

Suddenly Touya felt embarrassing with his own thought. Not to mention about the variety 'help' he did the man. The door was slightly ajar when he was there and through it, he saw that the man was sitting in the bed. Even though it was his own house, Touya didn't want to be rude. So knocking he was.

"Please come," was the hoarse cracking answer. Touya didn't doubt it as the result of working his throat all night long.

If Touya's first impression at seeing the man in so much helpless condition, not that he wasn't helpless now, it definitely changed.

Ugh, scratch that.

Okay, he's still has that white blond hair and unhealthy pale face. But his hair was unbearably fluffy that it stick in every direction and suited his cuteness. His jaw pointed and cheekbones were high, sharp like any man that has no baby fat left and yet looked cute all the same. The broken-white shirt Watanuki borrowed the man clung perfectly.

Unlike last night, he was fully composed, confident, open, and completely at ease despite the look of tiredness and being in new environment. His figure fit perfectly with the background, the open window with expanse of blue and green outside, the cream colored bedding, even the warm chocolate closet and bedside table were vivid despite being unused for God knows how many years.

Like he belonged in that room from the beginning.

A small friendly smile cracked on the dry lips. "Are you the one that helping me?"

Touya liked it, stated as 'the one helping him' instead of cold 'the owner of the house'. He returned the smile with slight nod, "You can say that. You look…terrible when we found you."

"I guess so…" the small laugh supposed to sound sad. Touya knew that the guy's body must be stiff if not pained in places though he didn't show it. Instead, he was full of energy, optimistic type as Touya put in. It won't take long before the man healed, his bright grey eyes show it. "It's quite hard for me to move out of bed."

Touya won't say a thing about that since he too take part in making the body 'hard for him to move'.

"So, mind to tell me why you were packed in the box?" Touya asked as he leans in the wardrobe, arms crossing in his chest while eyes observe the guy in front of him.

The guy give a sheepish defeated with a little of confusing kind of smile. "Well, I don't entirely sure with the box thing… but…" his voice grew silent each passing words "..the last time I remember, I tried to escape before they catch me."

After that, the air was painfully tight that Touya found it so hard to breath. The tense was so high that he countdown second by second before the room explodes. Metaphorically.

It certainly was no good thing being caught at the attempt of escaping. Not to mention the condition when Touya saw him the first time. The man probably didn't know in what shape he was being found but judging from the pain his body suffer, it wasn't good. As if the idea of escaping were good at the first place at all, and lunatic Twin Moon of all people.

"You look unwell. Why won't you eat something? I'll ask Watanuki to bring soup for you, then you can rest. After that let's see what we can do about you." Touya decided before his bone cracking under pressure.

The man lifted his head, grateful smile decorated his sunken face. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"'S okay." Touya was about to leave when the man called him.

"Wait!"

Touya turned, his face remain stoic and not give any indication other than he was waiting for the guy on the bed.

The man thrown his look on the entwined fingers on his lap. "My name's Yukito." Then Yukito lift his head, eyes locking with the other man on the room, silently asking the other's name.

"Touya," Touya stated firmly, "called me Touya." The ebony haired man didn't sure why he gave this man his surname only. Surely his family name wasn't so awful that he not proud of his background, he was proud of who he was and where he came from. So, it must be something to do with that open expression in the ma- Yukito's body language, if not that family status not really much matter for him at that point.

"Well, nice to meet you, Touya." Again the man smiled for the -Touya lost the count- times since the man awake.

Touya nods briefly before abruptly leave the room. Stay in the same room with Yukito takes its toll on his mind. And Touya didn't want to risk anything by stay longer than necessary, gave the man his trust completely after short time span they spent together just by talking casually. Last night did not counted, of course!!

_Darn, where's Watanuki when I needed him now?_

"Watanuki! Watanuki!" Touya stomped along the hallway in search of his butler.

_Surely the interrogation could wait…_

_Right?_

^^,

A frown and scowling Watanuki was one of the most interesting things for certain officer. The poker faced investigator even able to pull obvious smirk to enhanced the said frown and scowl. _Oh, what an amazing way to end a day_…

_Oh, what a horrible way to start a day_, thought Watanuki bitterly.

"Evening, Sir," Watanuki said with a great strain over his will to slam the door. No matter how much the police presence irritates him, he knew better than kick the man's ass.

"Hm," Doumeki nods slightly, "Is he here? That Reed boy?"

"First, don't you dare to call his Lordship without his proper title," Watanuki hissed menacingly, not that it scare the other man. "Second, he is a fine _adult_ nobleman, not a mere common boy like you once were."

"Oh, pardon me. My eyes must be playing hallucination on me," Doumeki said remorsefully without sounds like the ones, though it enough to make Watanuki snorts triumphantly and say along the lines of 'yeah, you and your old eye.'

"It must be quite bad because I always see you fit in maid's uniform complete with laced apron."

Watanuki sure that he was tackle the man or did other things were Touya not calling from behind.

"Sir Doumeki, I'm not expecting to see you this soon."

"Lord Reed," Doumeki nodded in greeting, "There's something I want to share with you."

Touya descends the main staircase as Watanuki closed the door. "Oh, and here I think that everything's done with me."

"Well, I don't think so," Doumeki locked his gaze with the other ebony haired man for quite a long time until Touya cleared his throat.

"In the study, then," Touya turning his body so that the police followed him. "Watanuki, bring some snack. That, and chicken soup for…" Touya trailed off.

Watanuki didn't need for his master to finish the sentence to catch the meaning. So he gave Touya a submissive 'Yes, my Lord'.

Doumeki narrowed his eyes though he shows nothing other than that, not that Touya noticed it since he walked behind the owner of the house. The way Touya didn't finish the sentence make it more suspicious for he heard only the lord and his butler living here. And stable boy that bring food and livestock in separate far part of the household along with other people that work under the lord's name.

He didn't like it, that his instinct tell the soup was for another person he didn't know yet.

Though partially because he wants the soup for himself.

.!_!.

"It's okay, Sir Yukito. I could do it myself," said Watanuki as he put the pot back on the stove.

"I feel bad if I stay without doing something," Yukito cascade down.

Watanuki suddenly feel like a jerk causing the man pull such a sad face. "But you haven't been completely healed yet. What if this activity open your wound?" the butler tried to reason.

"No," Yukito reject with a tinkling laugh, "Chopping veggies aren't that stern. I'm good at it. Besides, I've been…" at this point Yukito lose the bright in his eyes. Still he covers it with a smile, "..so much better, thanks to you, Watanuki'san."

"Sure," Even if Watanuki knew the smile was a lie, he didn't say anything about it. And Yukito just thanking the man again for let it down.

"Oh, so Watanuki was the only good man here," said a deep voice out of nowhere.

Both Watanuki and Yukito startled and their head turns into the door. Touya was leaning casually on the doorframe with arms crossing his chest.

"Master Touya! Would you like something?" Watanuki ask automatically.

"Oh, of course not, Touya. I was so grateful that you were helping me too," Yukito beamed happily. "You were such a good person."

Touya cleared his throat to erase his embarrassment, "Well, actually do, Watanuki. I need this guy here." He jabbed his thumb in Yukito's direction while the silver blond man pointing himself with round eyes.

"Yes, of course, Sir," Watanuki replied immediately with small smile adorning his thin lips.

Yukito followed the man in white shirt with tight grey trouser without much words, noting the unusual boots the man wearing. That is until they were outside. Yukito saw greeneries outside his windows but he didn't pay much attention to it. However, now it looks so much refreshing with what seems like an endless expanse of trees and grass. Though somehow he could make out other building in the far.

"How are you feeling today?" Touya asked while walked down the path toward the building.

Yukito nodded appreciately. It has been two days since he stayed at Reed residence and while Touya didn't ask much of him, his eyes betrayed him. Yukito knew that the raven haired man has been hold back many things, waiting for the perfect time probably now, when he was far better.

"I'm good. All thanks to your good care," Yukito bowed slightly.

Touya replied with non committal grunt, the grey eyed man had that distracted look on him again. Perhaps he still feeling unwell. But then Yukito stop in his tract and look straight at Touya, nervous small fist stay at his sides.

"I…" Yukito began, carefully picking his words, "I am grateful being saved, by you nonetheless. If..if there's a way to pay your kindness.."

"It's fine. You don't need to push yourself," Touya cut immediately. The fair haired man still hesitant about so much things and Touya not intended to blame him. If being in the box were nothing compared to other things he'd been through then Touya not so looking forward to know what Yukito has been through.

He continued walking, only stops when Syaoran ran to him, horse brush in one hand.

"Good morning, Master Touya," the boy greet with enthusiasm. He made a small gasp after spotting Touya's companion, much to his dismay, the boy blushing while openly staring at Yukito.

"Good morning. Syaoran, at your service." The boy is quick.

"Good morning, Syaoran. I'm Yukito, nice to meet you too," he replied with the same polite amusing smile.

"Oi, kid! Bring Ao and Ceres here!" Touya barked to which the boy comply hurriedly.

"Er… Touya…" Yukito called uncertainly once the boy out of sight.

"Hm?" Touya lifted one of eyebrow.

"Who is Ao and Celas?"

"My horses. And it's Ceres. Do you mind? There's a place I want to show you."

Yukito cast his eyes down with a half heartedly nervous laugh which go unnoticed by the raven haired man. Even though they just recently met, Touya could read him like open book, "You see, I've never riding horse before."

By then, Syaoran already back with Ao and Ceres. Yukito eyed the horse, at least the brown one less intimidating. Not that the idea of mounting the less intimidating ones made him any happier.

"Ceres's nice girl. It won't hurt unless you harm her," Touya offering his hand to help Yukito mount the brown steed, which Yukito accept with sudden urge to blush. The way Touya watching him and smiling was sinfully pleasant. None has treated him with such kindness before.

Once at top the horse reluctantly he released his hold and turned frigid.

Touya grin secretly at this before mount his own steed with ease. At least Yukito didn't scared of horse, just normal kind of fear at trying new things, otherwise the horse will sense his fear and so nasty things. He took the rein of both horses, to Yukito's relieve, and began to move.

"See? It's easy," Touya glance at the man close behind him. "Just pull back if you're going to stop and leash if you plan to go faster. Try it.." by loosening his grip on the rein, he encourage the fellow.

Yukito gave a experimental weak tug at the rein but nothing happened. He looked back at Touya with questioning eyes. Corner of Touya's lips slightly turned upward, "Try harder."

Yukito's eyes brightened when this second time, he successfully pulled another reaction from Ceres though not as close as stop the mare. Touya tried to suppress his laugh when Yukito throw him a pout before tried for the third times.

"It works!" Yukito cheering happily when the mare stopped in her track. Grunting disapprovingly at the childish action.

"Yeah, you're fast learner," Touya noticed how contagious the fair haired man's smile was. It's hard not to smile back when he did, and it's harder not to feel happy when Yukito did.

"Now, to make it move, whip the rein calmly. Or you could kick the body," Touya said as he showed how.

Yukito followed with soft whip and Ceres began to move. The brown steed stomping elegantly as it followed the other horse, mostly by instinct.

They keep chattering about nothing in particular, mostly Yukito asked about one thing or two, Touya explained casually and when he got the part that he didn't agree with, he would scowl while Yukito giggling.

"Are you okay?" Touya asked out of the blue, eyeing his new friend worriedly.

"Yeah, sure," Yukito answered unsurely, "Why?"

"You looked uncomfortable," Touya decided not to mention how pale the platina blond man was. Neither did the sweat trickling down his forehead, horse riding aren't that strenuous type of activity.

"Um..it's okay.. I can bear it…" Yukito laugh sheepishly.

Touya narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how Yukito admit that yes, there was something, and no, it was _clearly_ not okay. Everything was fine until some minutes ago, Yukito shifting in his saddle uncomfor…

"How inconsiderate of me," Touya said, fornlornly shaking his head. That attract Yukito's attention.

"Is there something?" he asked with big doe eyes.

"Your body still recovering and yet I asked you to ride…"

Again, Yukito laugh with mirth, "No, I'm fine, really… It's okay, Touya."

"No, it's not okay," Touya suddenly halted his mount and dismount the horse before stop the brown horse. Touya extended his hand, "Come, I'll get you."

Yukito blushing for the kind gesture, not only he was helped to mount. He still get help while dismount too, so he reach out his hands. Touya directed Yukito's hand to his shoulder while he gripped firmly at his hip. Carefully, Yukito went down.

He couldn't help the blush that sporting his face. He knew that the young lord _is_ attractive but it's different matter being this up close. Suddenly, his aching back and bottom went to the back of his head. And without realizing it, he was drown in the pool of dark mirror where he could see himself there.

"Thank you," Yukito said dazedly, automatically looked up as the height now reversed.

"You're welcome," Touya reluctantly released his hold at the narrow hip. It still feel the same this second time Touya held it, plus the clothes, still the same narrow slim hip attached to georg…

Touya shook his head violently to discontinue his dangerous trail of thought. Quickly pulled Yukito toward Ao, much to Yukito's horror and protest, and pulled the smaller man up in women sitting position. Touya grinned widely at Yukito's renew blush, hand clutching tightly at the mare's mane, before lifted up himself behind Yukito.

"This way hopefully more comfortable," Touya said, near to Yukito's already reddened ear. "I'll take you there next time, when you're better."

Touya kick Ao quite hard, causing the horse galloping, and Yukito squealing which lead to another of Touya's snicker. He took Ceres's rein and headed back to the stall.

^^,

"Are you sure?" Touya asked worriedly. Yukito's prior pale-ness reversed into deep flush. The smaller man emitting faint heat from his body all the riding back. Not often Touya caught him staring at distant.

"I'm sure. I'll try to get some rest," Yukito smiled tried to sound reassuring.

"Okay then," Touya sound defeated, "Just call Watanuki or me if you need something."

"Sure. Thank you, Touya."

"Take a rest," Touya smiled faintly before take his leave.

Yukito closed the door behind him before let himself drop on the floor with a long depressed sigh. All the times during the riding his knees felt weak, the fact that he was able to walk along the way up to his room was miracle.

_Maybe I'm still sick_, Yukito thought as he felt his heart rate slowly calming down considerably. He took his time to crawl to the bed. With another sigh, positioned himself above the sheet. Legs that still wearing pair of boots, hanging lazily off the bed.

_He was so kind… even though I'm just a stranger, he even offered himself to help me. Yet, I'm still hiding things from him… Would Touya hate me once he knows who am I? I don't want him hate me… I liked it when he do those kind things to me as I him. But, what did I have to offer? All I'm good at is…_

_Is… is…_

Yukito's lids flutter closed.

_Good, now I'm forget what I'm capable of doing the only thing I'm good..at…_

**- - -**

**Now, now~~ Review~~ Review~~ ^o^~ 3**


	3. Flying Fire part I

A/N : 'Poison Apple' by RobinRock and Narroch had poisoned me, some lines were taken from there.

And somewhere along the way, I forget about Yukito's eye color. Was it gold or grey? I thought that grey was Yukito's while the gold was Yue's. and it leads to another thing that bugging me for a while, what is the **correct spelling for color, grey or gray? **Please enlighten me so I could claim a peaceful slumber at night.. T-T

I was studying about police and detective ranks, and some of royalty and novelty, and it was royal pain. So, it's a bit late but **Doumeki is a Detective Inspector here**. And other mistakes in previous chapter won't be corrected, unless I edited the whole chapter. I'm still learning the differences of words used in **court and staffing in 19****th**** century** here… so, **I will grateful for those that willing to pointed my mistakes, and corrected it.**

And I know it's short, so I update earlier… ^.^~ 3

Now into the new chapter. Wahooo~~ 3

**Caution**: _apple's angsty and kind of snow white fairytale?_ Again, I'm not a native English~~~ *screaming*

- - -

Chapter Title: Flying Fire Part I

Yukito glance at certain handsome young man with sharp ebony eyes. His matching hair only give away the intimidating aura.

"Do I really need to do this?" Yukito asked while turn to the mirror in front of him. There, stand his reflection, perfect splitted figure of him with big owlish grey eyes, platina blond hair that as white as snow. There's healthy flush on his cheeks, one of few signs of how alive he is, regarding his fairy-like complexion..

_Mirror mirror on the wall…_

_Who is the fairest of all?_

"Yes, and I won't like it otherwise," came the answer from behind him.

Yukito turned around to see his body, covered in dark blue fabric in one of stores that lining the street. The vest was of the lighter color, so does the tie which more accentuated his pale appearance. He admitted that he look good in it, well, actually this is his first time wearing formal suit so he didn't know what to expect, really.

"But.. this is expensive and…" Yukito didn't need to look at the label price to know how expensive it was. The clothes was soft to his touch and comfortably settled on his skin, as if it was meant for him since in the beginning. Though he never wear it before, didn't mean he didn't know fine and expensive things.

"No, it is not as you've think," Touya said with deep laughter in his voice. His eyes narrowed as his smile reached high, show off rows of white perfect teeth. "Besides, you have to wear decent clothes to visit another household or it will insult them," the young lord appointed, eyes never leaving hesitant figure in front of him.

At this statement, Yukito whipped his head. His eyes somehow looked defensive. Unsettled. Uncomfortable.

_Pretty doll was found, the lord dress him up and show him off amongst his colleagues, his friends, of how pretty the doll is… how lovely… how fair.._

"I'm going to visit her and _you_," Touya pressed the word 'you', "..will follow me." At Yukito's lowered head, Touya added, "I believe she won't do any harm."

It wasn't something Touya could assure, he never saw the Lady himself but from what he heard, Lady Suzuhara wasn't the pierce kind of person. Otherwise, she won't took that long haired butler into her custody. A butler which in turn proved as one of the theft after worked for two years. Or.. she won't get sick because the family heirloom was targeted by spectacular Twin Moon.

Though it concern Touya a bit that he heard that Lady Suzuhara's health hasn't improving after she return to her mansion. Surely everybody that has lost heirloom would be sick and need time to recover though Touya knew it's not the best time of time to deal with sick person, he has nagging feeling to finish the talk with Lady Suzuhara as soon as possible.

[!_!]

The same carriage that brought Touya and Yukito to the shopping part of the town the prior day, was crossing the arch that decorating the front entry. The trees that lining the paved way partially hiding the manor behind its branch and green leaves. Without the police surrounding the place, the house neatly matched the background surrounding it.

As they halted in the porch, Touya glanced at Yukito before the door opened for them. With ease, Touya dismounted and reach out his hand to help the less ease Yukito. Unlike the formal suit they bought yesterday, this time they wear less formal ones. After knocking, it didn't take long before the front door opened by..

It didn't surprised Touya that the door opened by certain red haired girl in maid uniform that gasping with palm that quickly covered her mouth… after glomps him and causing them fall indignantly.

"Oh, my.. I'm sorry. I thought you're Suppi," the girl smiled guiltily from her position atop Touya.

"Please get up," Touya said through gritted teeth. Why would he always end falling on his bottom everytime he encountered the maid was beyond him.

_Mirror mirror on the wall…_

_Who shall be the one to fall?_

_Who shall answer Charon's call?_

Yukito reached out his hand to help the maid. The maid staring at him openly before stood up on her own and dusting her skirt. Yukito which didn't offended that his good intention was ignored, didn't appear to mind it. Instead, he helped Touya to get into his feet.

"What's the commotion, Nakuru?" asked a sweet little vice from not far away.

"Young Lady," the maid greeted the red brown haired girl, "I guess they are guest for Lady Shouko."

The young lady, a very young one probably not more than 13 years old, turned her attention at the two males that stand in the doorway. She smiled, "I'll let her know that …"

"Touya Reed," Touya quickly supplied for her to which she smiled again.

"I'll let her know that Lord Reed's here to meet her. Please bring them to the inner garden."

The girl bowed slightly before leaving them all. From her nice looking clothes, not very fancy but from the same sheet that made every beautiful gown woman so proud to show off at the gathering. The last time he visited, he didn't saw any girl like this one, not that he wanted to snoop into other people's affair.

They were led to the inner garden through the doorway near the main staircase. There's no longer pieces of glass shattered in the ground though the remnants of Twin Moon's action was quite blatant. The large colored window above the staircase that once a beautiful picture of flower and bird now was big hollow were it not for the block that nailed to cover it partially. Touya was sure that the roof that explodes at the third storey and window in the study room hasn't fixed too.

The house was different now without the police and tense aura concerning Twin Moon's action days ago. When Touya glance at Yukito, the fair haired man was relaxed and contentedly walked beside him. Though he seemed curious as to why the window was in disarray. The silence that following them to the inner garden broken by the maid's saying that she'll bring refreshment.

The flower arranged beautifully, mostly consist of bushes of small bright colored kind. Quite at the center was table set along with wooden chair, ones that novelty used in teatime to pull the stress of the day off their shoulder under clear blue sky.

The red haired maid return with tray of food when the small lady appear from other door.

"My Lord," she greeted cheerfully, "Lady Shouko asked you to come to lobby."

Lobby? Is the Lady's health has improving?

"I'll waiting here," Yukito announced while smiling sweetly. Touya know that Yukito has no business with anything but the idea of leaving him alone with or without the maid… Especially with the crazed looking red haired maid… didn't please him.

"Then, Nakuru, please show the way. I'll accompanied our guest here," the small girl smiled as she turned to Yukito then to Touya. Asked with hesitant, "..that is if you don't mind.."

Touya couldn't ask much so he nodded before following behind the maid. He was sure that the two would make it good companion.

Once Touya leave, the girl smiled at Yukito while extended her gloved tiny hand, "I'm Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with all the openness every innocent little kid manage to have.

Decent smile across Yukito's face as he took the hand. He knelt in front of the little lady, tilted his head and kiss the back of the covered palm, "I'm Yukito. The pleasure's all mine, Misaki'chan."

[.!_!.]

Touya eyed the maid suspiciously. She didn't seem different from one of the Twin Moon, the fact that both of them flat-ches..Ehem.. flattened him with single glomps right after entering the door is too creepy to be coincidence. Besides, what's with the attitude? She certainly not being polite toward Yukito.

_Maybe I should discuss things with that officer jerk again_, Touya grimacing.

They haltened in front of another wooden door in east wing. The maid knocked the door before a subtle soft reply could be heard from inside then opened the door. Touya entered the room which strangely more like another small library with cozy hearth with small figures and pottery on top of it. Crimson worn-sofas and carpet of the brownish shade partially covered the wood polished floor. Noon light that went through the window brightened the room with its cheer golden shine.

A long haired woman sat on one of the cushion near small table filled with cupcakes and other sweets. She put down the cup she hold to stand and greet Touya with shy-motherly smile. On top of it, she didn't look ill at all though her pale complexion looked unhealthy.

"Lord Reed, It's nice able to meet you," she said with true happiness twinkle in her black eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine, Lady Suzuhara."

"My, my, why don't you take a seat?"

In the table there are four cups, three of them including the one Lady Suzuhara's been drink off, looked like has been used. Touya gave it a glance as he seated in the seat opposite the frail looking lady. Indeed, the maid served from the remaining clean one.

"I'm sorry to fail your expectation, My Lady," Touya said with evident displeasure at recalling the fiasco.

To Touya's surprise, Lady Suzuhara only smiled, "I heard the words but would My Lord like to tell me?"

[.!_!.]

Yukito and the brown haired little girl, Misaki was having a nice time when the fair man caught sight of someone staring down at them from window in second floor. This person, a girl with red hair like ripe _apple_ framed her heart shaped face void of emotion. Her eyes cascade down in the same cold fashion.

"She's my twin, Hikaru," Misaki said as if could read Yukito's mind.

Yukito turned to the girl in front of him. She put down the cup on the saucer, her prior contagious happiness dimmed considerably though she pulled a small smile over it. Now that Misaki said it, Yukito notice the similarity between the two. They were like _mirror_ figure to another. Were it not of their difference hair color and emotion that swimming in their face, Yukito would find it difficult to recognize the two.

"Hikaru is very shy and didn't talk a lot. She's having hard time with peoples," Misaki explaning with soft looked eyes that spoke how much she love her twin, "Not that it matter so much. She has frail body so she usually stayed in her room."

Yukito gave the little girl in front of him a small comforting smile. It's not like he's in better place to judge people, his condition was far from…okay before he met Touya.

"That must be very lonely."

It wasn't a comment, it's a statement. At that, Misaki lift her head and her eyes filled with the same compassion as before.

"Yes, I thought so too, so I often play with Hikaru."

[.!_!.]

"So, that's how it happened. I never thought that Yue would be one of them," Lady Suzuhara looked at her hand that was fold neatly on her lap.

"It was a great loss for Suzuhara family to lose such precious family heirloom," she said carefully before lifting her head slowly. Another kind of spirit was burning in her dark eyes. "..but I was so grateful that because of this incident, I'm able to meet my precious daughters."

Tension that never been so thick before was now suffocating. It was uncalled that the Lady has daughter, and more than one at it. Everything fell silent that instance as if it was the biggest conspiracy that even single word of it could awaken descendent of Suzuhara family.

"This is one of the things that hasn't supposed to be spoken outside the family ring but I believe that it's fine to share with you, My Lord.

"Not many knows, I have babies that separated from me right after I give birth to them.. Soon, I was married to a man. He's very kind, caring and loving husband. He still willing to marry me though I told him that there's someone else I love. But in a carriage incident, he lose his life to protect me. I return to Suzuhara, my family after since.

"All the time I was pretending that I'm weak though it true at some point, I use that as cover to search my beloved children. It doesn't matter to me now to lose Midnight eye if it means that I could live with my precious daughters," the Lady smiled fondly at the distance.

It wasn't new that this kind of thing happens, that two soul forced to live separated life. Perhaps Lady Suzuhara's early lover was from lower class which highly frowned by court even these days. It seemed that Lady herself no longer care what people might say now that she found the love of her heart again. Not that Touya cared the gossips floating on the court. He was hardly like social gathering himself.

"So, the little girl with brown hair and big eyes from before was your daughter?" Touya recalled how nice the girl was.

The Lady's smile widened at the mention of her daughter. "Yes, isn't she adorable?" she asked with a healthy flush on her small baby face. "I will never think twice were it for my precious daughters, Lord Reed. And I'm sure you'll do the same were you found that precious someone."

[.!_!.]

Yukito glanced at the window again as Misaki sipped the tea from cup. The girl, Hikaru, still stand there for a moment before breaking their eye contact and walked away from his sight. That was when he heard someone calling him.

"Yukito!!"

Yukito turned his head slightly and found that Touya was there, so close to him, with frown and knitted brow. Whatever the ebony haired man was saying earlier, he looked, upset and… worry? Why would Touya worried?

"Touya?" Yukito asked confusedly as Touya decided it best to release his hands that's been gripped his shoulder…?

This confused Yukito, he looked around and found the similar worried look on Misaki's face and another grown up elegant Lady near her.

"Are you okay, Yukito'san?" she asked with genuine concern, "You seemed off for a while…"

Yukito smiled brightly, without any worries though he felt a pang of guilt, "I'm fine, Misaki'chan. I'm sorry that I make you worry."

"Nuh huh," she shake her head lightly.

"My Lady, I took it's time for me to leave," Touya bowed slightly. Yukito followed the courtesy.

"Oh, very well then, Lord Reed. I hope your friend will be okay soon," she smiled motherly.

"Thank you, Ma'am. Excuse us."

Yukito then followed Touya after bowed at both Misaki and Lady Suzuhara.

The entire way back to the ride was not as nice as it has been before. Yukito didn't know what was wrong but he did _knew_ that something was wrong. Touya's shoulder was tense and wholeheartedly unpleasant with something. And Touya didn't looked like this before. And the Suzuhara's has the same worried look, so _it was him, wasn't he_?

Touya fixed his eyes on the passing scenery when he felt that Yukito's gaze was rested on him. He couldn't look back, he couldn't bring himself to look back at the pool of grey otherwise he will drown on it. So he kept silence though the other man was fidgeting in his seat, clearly bothered.

"I'm sorry…"

The barely above whisper sentence tipped Touya off a bit.

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry…"

This time Touya slowly turned to the fair man that was seated across him in the small carriage, steady step of the horses fading in the background. Yukito clasped his hands on his lap tighter as Touya said nothing for the time being.

Touya studied the other man for a while before he returned his attention outside small window. "It's okay," he said.

It was enough for Yukito, enough to bring a relieved small tugging of his lips.

It was enough for Touya, enough to convince himself that everything is okay.

~*~*~***~*~*~

**Twin Moon was on the stage again. This time the challenge was in sport competition. The infamous Inspector Poker face made the young butler spaz in rage, again. But that was made a competition worth more than the prize itself.**

**Next Chapter : King's Goblet. Oh, let us, we, the novelty, enjoy the competition from our seat, and bet for the winner.**


End file.
